Cherry Bomb
by Aitomy13
Summary: Living a secret life is hard. Especially when your a nation in love. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: A secret

**OMG! this is my first story so don't be to hard on me! **

**Hope you like it! And also this story switches from #rd person and !st person.**

_When you work for something you love, you don't work at all._

__It was a quiet (not really) summer morning and the north american twins were waking up. Well, at least one of them.

"Hey Mattie, do you have any shirts I can borrow? Mine are all dirty." Alfred F, Jones-the youngest of the two- was a loud obnoxious (well, duh he's american) idiot who doesn't like work and refuses to eat anything healthy. "Mattie wake up!I need some freaking clothes!" The older nation was half asleep, his glasses and work uniform were still on his body from the day before. "Ugh, Mattie wake up, we have a meeting today!" Alfred pouted and poked his brother. He got bored and decided to pull Matthews legs . _Man, is Canada heavy!_ America thought. His brothers was in fact, the second largest country in the world.

THUD.

The wavy haired man groaned in pain as he head his glasses crack from the fall. He sat up, taking his spectacles off and looked at his idiotic brother and sighed._ Stupid puppy dog face._"No, Alfred I don't, sorry. Go wash some yourself."I put my glasses on my face and showed him out. "But Mattie, that takes work. And you know how I get when I don't want to work." He put his hands on his hips in a matter-of-fact kinda way. His peircing blue eyes looked into y lavender ones. "Well Alfred, you won't get any where if you don't learn how to do it yourself." America began to through a tantrum and childly walked out of my room.

"You know that wasn't very hero like!" I yelled down the hallway across from my room to his. I heard him say something vulgar. "What? I didn't hear you!" I chuckled to myself as he shut his door._ Oh my, how I missed those days when we were kids. _

* * *

__"Hey you think it's gonna rain today? America said as he stuffed his face with his fifth hamburger. The clouds in the sky were turning grey and the winds had picked up. "Meh, probably not, its a 20 percent chance." We were driving to the world conference which was going to be held in Bellingham, Washington. I pulled out my old gameboy and began to play galaga. I used to love this game, now when I play it I feel so spaced out.

"Hey Mattie, what are you doing tonight?" Oh shit. I can't tell him! "Um, I am going to go watch the avengers. " I didn't want to tell him about tonight. Not ever. "Oh cool. I already saw it! It's freaking amazing!" He went on rambling about the movie from beginning to end.

You see, I didn't want to tell him because I am living a secret life. Well, not secretly, but in Canada, every knows. Except the whole world. But who pays attention to Canada anyway, right?

* * *

"Stupid frog! I am going to fucking shove this pen where the light doesn't shine!" England ran after france, "Oh hon hon, that would be nice non?" I walked in to the conference room and most of the nations were rambling about various things. I focused on one in particular.

"Hey brother, Do you have a recipe for Banana nut ice cream?"

"No I don't. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you are going out with that stupid american."

"No brother of course not, I just...I want to try it that's all."

Ukraine was as sweet as cherry pie but deadly like poison. Being a sister of Russia, she is overwhelmingly smart and beautiful. Aside from her breast-I don't care for physical appearance- She was rather pretty. Her rosy cheeks, soft purple eyes, and hair like silk. But, what should I care? She's just another nation so why-

"Hey dude, you okay? You've been spaced out for like ten minutes." Alfred looked at me , voice a bit concerned. "No I just...I was reading." He tilted his head. "But you don't have a book." Shit. "America- "

"Everyone shut up! Let's get this meeting started!" Germany yelled as he began to turn his computer on and start a power point. England and france stopped arguing, fixed there ties and sat down. A bit off whispering and phones were heard as germany began to talk. _This is going to be a long meeting. _Oh, and remember that thing about me wanting to not tell Alfred about tonight? Well, I am going to b attending a concert. But, I'm not gonna be the one in the crowd.

I am the performer. The singer. Me and my band. What's to worry? Ontario here I come.

**So I know its short but I finally got this done! What do you think? **

**And also, after every chapter, I will be asking a few random questions. **

**1. Do you watch doctor who? I think it's pretty good. **

**2. Ready for summer? (I live in texas so...)**

**3. Do you believe in ghost?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man

****" Alright, meeting over." Germany closed his laptop and rubbed his temples on the way out. Italy followed behind, asking about pasta for dinner. Japan and he asian countries left with a nice amount of silence; the nordics and Baltic's left without a word. The only group left was Me, America, England and France.

Before I could quietly walk away before I got caught, America patted me on the back. "Hey, dude! Wanna come over and play some video games?" His goofy smile and blue eyes were begging me to go. "Sorry Alfred, I have stuff to do." His lower lip stuck out into a pouty face. With eyes tearing up, and his cheeks puffed out, I smacked him on the head. "Ow dude! What the heck?" He rubbed his head, huffed, and turned back to talk with Arthur and Francis.

"Hey Birdie!" I looked up from my phone to find Gilbert Standing at the entrance of the conference room. He wearing a red button-up shirt, black dress pants, with his red converse. "Ready to go? Alaska's waiting." He gestured a hand to hurry. Taking no more than ten steps. America grabbed my shoulder with force.

"Where are you going?"

"Um...home?"

"With Gil? I don't think so." I titled my head at America. Why was he being so protective? "W-why not?"

He pursed his lips and glanced at Prussia. "Just because. I don't trust him like the way I used to."

"Well, I'm going whether you like it or not. I'm not a little boy.I"ll be back by 10."

"Whatever, just...be careful." He gave me a comforting smile and waved bye. I looked at Gilbert. His crimson eyes were glowing behind his shades. Alaska waiting behind him.

"Ready?" I shook of my worries about my brother and confidently walked out of the conference room.

* * *

"You're on in five, okay?" A man in a black suit said to me as I got ready. I was wearing a purple silk short sleeved button-up shirt, khakis, and purple vans. I could feel my anxiety get to me. This was our first time performing. Eight o' clock on my watch, I went to go check on Alaska. She was quite the creep. With russian in her, it's pretty obvious. Ivy Braginski, or Ivy jones, she had sunset pink eyes and auburn hair. Thin as a pencil, she could beat up a anyone three times the size and weight of herself. (she is the size of a sixth grader)

"Hey Ivy, can I come in?"

"Yes."I opened he door to her room, and found her in an icy blue gown with ruffles at the bottom and toward the top and side. With heels the size of an index finger she looked tall. Not as tall as me of course. "Nervous Matthew?" I grinned sheepishly and nodded. I was nervous and sweaty and-"Birdie I can _smell_ your fear from here." Prussia sat on a black leather couch, holding a pair of binoculars in his hands while looking out the window. "W-what are you looking at Gil?" I tried to push the fact that I could feel my back sweat already. He sighed. "Nothing. I'll be back. Got a tank to unload." He walked out of the room and said to me," Before we get on stage, put some deoderant on, kay?" I blushed and rubbed my hans together. Was I really that nervous?

"Hey, Matt, what sing are we going to sing?" I turned to Ivy. I really hadn't thought about it. Throughout the days we haven't really thought about that. Sure we have practiced many songs we heard on the radio, but I couldn't pick.

Thinking about this made my brain hurt so, I went to go check on Prussia. Turning the nob and opening the door, He ran into me. "What the -" I fell my butt and looked at gil. His forehead was sweaty, I could faintly see a bruised eyes behind his shades. "Gil, what's with the hurry?" Alaska said, a bit cautious about asking. He chuckled. "I was in the restroom and I trashed the whole place!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up to me. Typical Prussia. "Look Gilbert, we don't need to be getting into any trouble before the show okay? Lets get on stage. It's starts in 30 seconds." Ivy picked up her guitar and headed out the door. Gilbert slowly following behind.

I sighed and looked at my watch. _Time to go. _I took my guitar in my hands and walked through the red curtains of inevitable embarrassment. The crowd was utterly silent; ready for something that the wasn't sure to like or not. Most people that were in the crowd, I knew, I told then to gather people to come.

The football stadium was absolutely full. Not a single seat was left empty. I began to hyperventilate when Gilbert began to play a tune. The song slowly continued with a steady rhythm. Damn. Uneasiness filled my body. I looked beyond the crowd, into the sky, and commenced singing.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –_

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….-

And that was when I aw him. HIM. Shit. I had never felt so full of fret.

**Mother of god. I have never felt so tired! During the story I finally have the next chapters planned out. **

**I thought I shouldn't continue this story but that one little review made me happy! Thank you!**

**Here are you three questions of the day:**

**1. Evolution or Creation?**

**2. How do you feel about a story about autism?**

**3. How is your summer?XD**


	3. Chapter 3

So, im sorry but i will be not continuing this story i have lost total interest.

If anyone is waning to continue it ill be happy.


End file.
